


Sweaters

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, F/F, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Non-Canon Autistic Character, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, could be seen as platonic mcduke or shippy mcduke it works either way, this could be Modern AU or normal verse but they're nicer to each other idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: The holidays are a time for kindness and ugly sweaters. Even in Sherwood.





	

“What the fuck is that?” 

Heather Chandler scoffed, shutting her compact with a small click and turning to Duke, clearly  
irritated. “God Heather, it’s an ugly Christmas sweater. Don’t you know your trends? This is all the  
rage in England.” she explained, leaning to one side and resting her hand on the sink, showing the  
design on the front in all of its strange glory. On the sweater was Santa’s sleigh, being pulled by a  
team of reindeer. It looked like a normal Christmas-y scene, until Duke noticed that Rudolph,  
besides his red nose, wore a crimson blazer. “I had mine custom-made by an artisan in France.” 

Duke wanted nothing more to laugh at it, mock the strangeness of the entire thing, but knew that  
Chandler would socially crush her if she did. So, instead, she said “Oh...cool.”, and returned back  
to the mirror, adjusting her makeup. The discussion would have been over if Mac hadn’t come in  
and stirred it back up. 

But she had, the tiny girl breezing in, bundled in a large yellow sweater emblazoned with a set of  
small Christmas lights that blinked and glimmered in the fluorescent lights. “Hi.” she said softly,  
standing between Heather and Heather, turning a spinner ring around and around, stimming. 

“Nice ugly Christmas sweater, Heather.” 

Mac flapped in joy at the compliment. “Thank you, Heather!” 

The two girls chittered between themselves, and Duke stood off to the side, silent and out of the  
loop. If they were going to be all holly jolly like this, she wasn’t going to hang out with them today.  
Maybe she could sneak into the library and sit in the corner and just read. She wouldn’t have to  
worry about their approval or making herself seem like she was like them. 

She was broken from her reverie when Mac shook her shoulder gently. “Heather! I made you  
something!” she said softly. 

When Duke raised her head, she noticed that Chandler was gone. It was just her and Mac now,  
and the other girl was holding a neatly wrapped green package. Slowly Heather took it from her,  
opening it slowly, just in case it was some sort of prank. To her absolute joy, it wasn’t. 

Inside was a cream colored sweater, thick and warm-looking. Emblazoned on the front was an  
ornate, dark green menorah with small, clear dots on the front (which Duke, upon a quick look, found out were  
lights, activated by small sensors at the base of it, so she could light the sweater in time with the  
candles), flanked on the sides by small crimson and flaxen dreidels. It was simple, not ugly at all,  
and Heather felt her heart swell in her chest as she looked at it. 

“I know you’re Jewish, and you don’t celebrate Christmas, but I thought you’d like a sweater of your  
own, so you can feel festive with Heather and I! Dad helped me with the lights, but I knit the rest  
myself, and I made sure that it was all okay!” Heather infodumped, flapping in delight. Then she  
stopped, visibly surprised. “Heather...are you crying?” 

Duke hadn’t noticed that she was, but swiped away the tears with her wrist before pulling the  
sweater on carefully. “Thank you.” she said softly, and pulled Mac quickly into her arms, hugging  
the other girl close. They embraced for a bit, then pulled away from each other. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Heather.” 

“Merry Christmas, Heather.” 

Then, hand-in-hand, the two left the bathroom to find their leader, hearts buoyed by holiday cheer  
and simple, honest joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
